The present invention relates to a paint applicator and, more particularly, to a hand-held applicator for imprinting paint designs on surfaces, especially along the borders of walls.
One method of enhancing the appearance of a room is to apply a border design along the top of the walls of the room, adjacent the ceiling, and perhaps along the juncture with the adjacent side walls, or in other places. Border designs have been provided on strips of wallpaper for complementing a primary wallpaper design. In addition, stencils are available for applying border designs, especially on painted walls. In both cases, the work involves handling thin, usually long, strips of paper or other material. Furthermore, the designs provided by the paper are fixed so that, at most, a limited variation in the design can be made.